


Finally Alone

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Baby boy & Sir", Accidental Exhibitionism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Commanding Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dom!Castiel, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mind Reading, Needy bottom dean, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pleading Dean, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Pure Smut, Size Kink?, Slight Choking, So much begging, Spanking, Sub!Dean-ish, Teasing, Twink Dean?, a lot of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: Dean finally has the night to himself to have a little fun. Sammy's hooked up on the other end of the motel with some gal he met at the bar and Dean has intimate plans with his right hand and a bottle of lube tonight. His mind conjures up fantasies of his favorite blue-eyed angel like it has for months, but what Dean doesn't know is that when Dean cries out Cas's name as he plays with himself, Cas hears him. Every. Damn. Time. So when Cas shows up while Dean's got his fingers buried in his ass calling Cas's name...





	Finally Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Pure kinky sweaty smut. For all the people off Facebook following the link here, I best be seeing some comments and feedback y'all. I gave you smut. I want feedback! Love y'all! :D
> 
> P.S. Holy shit guys. This has been up for literally not even a day yet and it has so many kudos I wanna scream. To quote Jensen, "You people are fucking awesome."

  
Dean throws his jeans in the vague direction of his duffle bag where it's sitting on the floor. It's been a long damn day, but overall, it wasn't too bad. Sam has apparently hooked up with someone, so he has a separate room on down the way. Dean's kind of relishing having his own room for once. Jeez, he can't even remember the last time it'd happened. And he has plans tonight. He's made sure the door's locked, and the curtains are drawn before taking off his boxers. Now he's naked. It feels good to just walk around in his own skin without being worried about anyone seeing him. He stretches, reveling in the silence. For once, it isn't too silent for him. He shuts the light off, leaving the bathroom light on so it can cast a little yellow glow into the room, not that he needs it, really. He grabs his lube off the nightstand and throws it on the bed. He is so not getting under these covers naked, who the hell knew what had been there, so he just lays on top of them.

  
He stretches across the bed, spreading his legs as his muscles relaxed. He had made sure to clean himself in the shower very thoroughly so he wasn't worried about gloves and since he was solo-ing he wouldn't need condoms. It's just him and his hand tonight, and he's going to damn well enjoy it.

  
He closes his eyes and strokes his dick lazily, taking his time and searching his spank bank for suitable fantasy fodder. There was that nameless waitress from the other day and a slew of other girls, but really he was looking for a little male fantasy tonight. His mind goes to the obvious choice, which is Cas. Dean had accepted a long time ago that his dick was always going to be seriously attracted to Cas. How could Dean not find him attractive, for God's sake? That sex hair, and that aged in a barrel for nine hundred years, rumbling whiskey voice. Jimmy Novak's tight runner's body. Fuck. His cock is hardening under his strokes and desire curls lazily in his belly. Hmm. What to think about? When it comes to women Dean likes to dominate, likes to be in control. But with a man?

  
Dean _likes_ to be manhandled, and he knows damn well that Cas could manhandle him from here to Timbuktu. Cas could shove him up against a wall and thrust his thigh between Dean's legs making him buck helplessly against it. Cas could pin Dean to a wall and make him beg for Cas to touch him. Dean stifles a moan before remembering that he doesn't have to censor his sounds. He's rock hard and ready now. He lets go of his dick to grab the bottle of lube and he coats three of his fingers, leaving his thumb and pinky dry. God, he's excited about this. It's been way too long. He lays his feet flat on the bed and pushes his hips up in the air, slipping his left arm underneath himself. He settles back down and gasps when his middle finger slides across his puckered hole.

  
"Fuck." He breathes.

  
This is going to feel so good. He's still loose from his shower so he goes ahead and slides his finger in, going right for the gold.

  
"Cas." He groans desperately.

  
Dean pours a little lube on his cock, keeping it light enough that he'll still have good friction against his calloused palm. He wraps his hand around himself and starts jacking his dick slowly. He doesn't thrust his finger inside himself so much as vibrate it against his insides, clenching down on it. His fantasy starts back up again and the Cas in his mind pushed him down against the bed, straddling his hips. Fantasy Cas liked to watch him squirm until his cock was aching. Fantasy Cas liked to watch him beg. Dean thrusts his hips up into the curl of his fist and then back down against his finger. "Fuck, Cas!" God, this feels so good. Then a deep voice interrupts him.

  
"Hello, Dean."

  
" _Shit!_ " Dean tears his hand out of himself and sits up, looking for anything to cover himself with. Cas is standing by the tv, facing the bed, watching him with dark eyes. In desperation, Dean grabs the pillow from beside him and puts it in front of his groin, effectively hiding his still-hard cock from Cas's intense gaze. What the hell is Cas doing here? Dammit, can't he get one night to himself? Cas tilts his head and steps forward. "Would you really rather I wasn't here? I _can_ hear you, Dean."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"When you call for me. That's why I came."

  
"I think you might be hearing things, cuz I didn't call you." Cas takes another step forward and now his knees are almost touching the bed. Dean's dick is pressing against the pillow making it hard to concentrate. "Yes, you did. I always hear you when you call my name. I love to listen to you cry for me." Cas says this with a wistful look on his face. The look of a man remembering pleasant things.

  
What the hell- All the blood rushes out of Dean's face. Cas has been hearing him say his name. When he... masturbates. _Oh, God._ Castiel growls and surges forward, pushing Dean's shoulders down onto the bed. Cas is leaning over him, hands pressing into the mattress right beside Dean's head. "Ca-"

  
"Do not call my Father's name while you think about the pleasure that your fantasies of me give you. Do you understand?"

  
"Get outta my head, Cas," Dean says, trying to be firm. Cas smirks. "I am not trying to read your mind. You think rather loudly when you're aroused, however."

  
"I-I'm not-"

  
"Do not lie to me, Dean. I can smell it. And if that weren't enough, a certain part of your anatomy is currently poking my vessel." Cas rocks his hips down just to prove his point and Dean bites his lip to keep from moaning out loud at the friction on his dick from the thin pillow rubbing against him.

  
"My point is proven." He murmurs. Cas looks pretty smug like the winged dick that he is. Dammi- A hand fists itself into Dean's hair and Cas literally growls into Dean's ear. "Winged dick? You don't seem to think that when you call my name as you stroke yourself. You don't seem to think that when you come with your fingers buried deep inside yourself thinking about me, do you?" Dean actually fucking _whimpers._ Fuck, this is hot. Cas has been fantasy fodder for God only knows how long and now he's lying on top of Dean and making everything worse. Or... Maybe he's making it better.

  
"Do you want my fingers inside you, Dean? My cock? Is that what you want?" Cas's hips are rocking against Dean's cock with only that thin little motel pillow between them. Fuck. Cas growls again and his teeth nip Dean's stubbled jaw. "Tell me what you want." Dean gasps. "You. Just you. Please, Cas."

  
Cas growls. "What do you want? I want you to beg for it, Dean. I've heard you calling for me," Cas nips at his bottom lip, "All your whispered pleas. All your gasped fantasies." Cas drags the pillow away from Dean's legs and suddenly it's soft dress pants rubbing against his cock and Dean moans, thrusting his hips up against Cas.

  
"Beg for me like you do in your mind. Tell. Me. _Everything._ " Cas punctuates the words with slow, hard rolls of his hips and Dean's eyes roll back in his head. He feels teeth scrape across his throat sharply. "Focus, Dean."

  
"I- uh, fuck. I want you." Dean gasps.

  
"Specific, Dean." Cas raises up off the bed and now Dean has no friction against his aching cock which is just so much fucking worse.  
  
  
"Please, Cas. I want you in me. Fuck! I want you to fuck me. Touch me. Anything! Please, Cas? Please?" Dean's begging now but he can't help it. He just wants. Cas hums low in his throat and moves until he's straddling Dean's thighs, his legs on either side of Dean's hips. Dean wriggles and laments this since that means he's not getting anything in his ass right now, or maybe anytime soon. Cas settles his weight against him and Dean feels fingertips brushing lightly over the jut of his hip bone.

  
"Look at you," Cas murmurs. "So desperate for me. _So needy_. Already begging to have me inside. I think I should tease you first since you've been teasing me for so long."

  
Dean sputters, looking up incredulously, "T-teasing? I haven't been teasing you! What the fu-"

  
"Oh, really?" Cas arches an eyebrow at him. "You haven't been calling my name when you cum and yet brushing me off when we see each other? You haven't entertained fantasies in your mind of you splayed out beneath me while I finger fuck you to completion and then tell me to move out of your personal space? I've been listening to you cry and moan for me for ages. Then you call me friend and brother but keep me at arm's length when we're together. Teasing indeed, Dean. And I think you should be punished for that. Would you like to be punished?" Dean is astounded. Fuck, where did his angel learn about punishment? Then it clicks. Thank you, Mr. Pizza Man, for spanking that damn babysitter. 'Perhaps she's done something wrong' indeed. Dean has been bad.

  
"I think I should be punished for teasing you... Sir." Cas's eyes widen at the honorary and Dean's breath hitches. Fuck, this is going to be so good. His cock is straining upwards, hoping for some touch. Cas's hand preferably. Or fuck, his _mouth_ would feel amazing. Cas leans forward until he's nearly nose to nose with Dean, Dean's cock pressing up against Cas's suit deliciously. "I think I will... _baby boy_."

  
"Fuck," Dean mumbles under his breath. Cas plucked that right out of his head. Dean likes to be called that. Then Dean's mouth is assaulted by plush lips and a warm, wet tongue plunging into his mouth, stroking nerves across the roof of his mouth Dean didn't know he had. He responds enthusiastically, twining his tongue around Cas's, thrusting it into his mouth in a cheap imitation of sex until Cas's palm slides over his throat, clamping lightly and he pulls away. "No, no, baby boy. I don't think so. You're going to take what I give you, you understand?" Fuck, his best friend is hot. Dean nods mutely, astounded. He didn't know Cas had it in him to be so domineering... so perfect. Damn.

  
Cas sits back on Dean's thighs and his cock springs free, bobbing in the air with the movement. Cas looks down at the blood-dark tip, already shiny with pre-cum. A forefinger slowly comes up and traces a gentle circle over the head and Dean instinctively arches into the touch as much as he can, reveling in finally being touched. Cas pulls his hand away and tsks.  
  
  
"No, Dean. Take it, remember? If you can lie still and take what I do to you, you will be rewarded. Be still and you get my cock." Cas's words leave no room for interpretation or argument and Dean is right on board that train. _Holy fuck_ , he's on that train. He nods frantically. "Yes, sir. I'll be good."  
  
  
Cas nods firmly as if to say ' _Yes, you will._ ' and Dean shivers involuntarily. A fingertip traces its way over his collarbone and down the planes of his chest. It's such a light touch. It almost fucking tickles and Dean simultaneously hates it and loves it. He wishes Cas would actually touch him. Fuck. The fingertip skates over his cock, starting at the base and trailing its delicate touch over his sensitive skin, setting his nerves on fire, his whole body calling for more stimulation. He forces himself to take a deep breath and not move under Cas's torture. Then Cas starts talking and _fuck_ , he's so screwed.

  
"You know, Dean, I've thought about this for a long time. I've wondered what you would look like post-orgasm, all fucked out, legs still spread with my cum leaking out of your hole onto the sheets. I've thought about how your body will arch and cry out for more as I pound that tight little hole. I know it's tight. I rebuilt your body, remember? I know every place on your body that brings you pleasure." Cas accents this statement with a painful flick to his nipple and Dean cries out but stills himself, making sure not to move. He doesn't want to fuck this up. He wants to be good for Cas. Should he even be making noise? Cas hums and his hand travels down to trace designs over his balls and fuck that's sensitive.  
  
  
"You should make noise, Dean. I want to hear all your _pretty little sounds_ with my ears instead of my mind. I soundproofed the room so no one but me gets to hear your screams. And yes, Dean, I will make you scream for me before the night is out." A promise never sounded so good and Dean fucking revels in it. Cas's finger travels down his balls and rubs against his taint. Holy hell, it's so hard to keep still. He wants to buck his hips and rubs against Cas's hand, making him press harder. But he doesn't. He doesn't because he can do this. He can be good for Cas.

  
"That's it, Dean," Cas murmurs lovingly, "That's my good boy. Let's see how good you can be."  
  
  
The words send tingles of trepidation and excitement through him. What's Cas gonna do? From some inner pocket of his trench coat that he's still freaking wearing Cas produces a bottle of lube. Oh, fuck yes, finally. Cas maneuvers off Dean's legs and in between them, pushing at the backs of Dean's sweaty knees to get them to spread further. It's a little hot in the room and he's all worked up now. He doesn't remember it being hot a few minutes ago. But then again, he didn't have an angel fondling his balls either, so... Cas frowns and raises his hand in a weird waving gesture off to the side of the bed and Dean feels cool air skate over his overheated skin. He mojoed the thermostat. Awesome. Dean realizes that he feels really exposed like this with a fully clothed Cas kneeling between his spread legs and staring down at his junk like it's the Holy Grail or something.

  
"You're beautiful, Dean." Cas murmurs and Dean shivers again, trying to stifle his reaction.  
  
  
Cas looks up at him and tilts his head, eyes far away. There's a whoosh then all of a sudden all his clothes are gone and there's a naked Cas kneeling between his legs staring at his junk like it's the Holy Grail. Fuck, he's beautiful. All tanned skin and sharp planes. Jimmy Novak had a lithe, muscular body, and fuck if Cas doesn't wear it well. He can't see his cock from his angle, but he can see the dark trail of hair leading to it. He hopes like hell Jimmy Novak was well-endowed because Dean wants to be split open on Cas's cock. Dean's mouth is watering just looking at those dusky nipples (and shit there's actually a little freckle above one and he wants to bite there) and muscled arms. "If you're uncomfortable, say something. I've permitted you to speak and make noise. Use it." Cas's voice is stern but Dean hears the underlying worry there.  
  
  
"'Kay, Cas. No worries. I'll say something. Please?" Dean grabs the back of his knees and raises his legs up towards his chest, exposing his ass to Cas's perusal in blatant invitation. Cas takes a heavy breath and Dean takes it as a victory. Cas's arm moves and Dean feels a fingertip press lightly against his hole. Not seeking entry, but just laying there. He has to resist the urge to shudder. He feels a weird tingle shoot through him and he looks up at Cas in question. "I cleaned you."

Uh, okay then. Angelic enema. He was already clean, but Cas does seem like he would be a stickler for that. Awesome, now Dean can finally get something in his ass. He's going nuts. "Are you ready for this, baby boy?" Cas looks up at him, all sex hair and dark stubble and dilated pupils and stern expression. His angel is hot. "I've been ready, come on, sir. Please. Please touch me." Cas smirks.  
  
  
"Yes, baby boy. Be still for me. Close your eyes. Don't open them until I say." Dean complies immediately. He trusts Cas with his life. He's not going to hurt Dean. "I most certainly am not. I'm going to make you feel pleasure you've only dreamt of, baby boy."

  
"Yes, sir. Fuck, please." Dean can't help the last sentence. He needs to be touched and he needs it now. Cas chuckles then Dean feels a slick finger run over his perineum, massaging gently. Dean wants to squirm and push against the hand but he doesn't. He can be a good boy. He does bite his lip though in an effort to keep still. The finger slides down over his hole and rubs in gentle circles for a minute that Dean immediately wants to push against. Then the finger pushes inside and Dean gasps, his body jerking.  
  
  
"I know you can take it, baby boy. Lie still. I won't repeat myself. Disobey and I'll throw you over my lap and turn your ass cheeks cherry red like you've fantasized about."  
  
  
That actually doesn't sound too ba- "Don't test me, Dean."  
  
  
Fuck, all the authority in that voice has Dean immediately going still. Okay, he can do this.  
  
  
"Sorry, sir." He mumbles quickly, instinctively clenching down on the finger that's starting to move inside him. It thrusts back and forth slowly, completely avoiding anything fun, but it still feels pretty good. Then another slick finger slips inside. After a few moments, so does another. "Oh fuck, Cas. Sir - Sorry. Please. Please, feels so good." Dean babbles and Cas chuckles darkly. "You sound so pretty begging for me, baby boy. Do it some more. Maybe I'll let you cum on my fingers. How does that sound?" It sounds like _heaven_.

  
"Please, sir. Please. I need your cock. I need it. Wanted it so bad for so long. Wanted you filling me up and fucking me stupid and I want you so damn bad. Please, sir!" Dean cries as a finger rubs forcefully over his prostate, the sensitive bundle of nerves suddenly screaming. Cas purrs, "So beautiful, Dean. All needy and wanting and desperate for me. Let's see what you can take."  
  
  
Dean keeps his eyes closed and bites his lip again, squeezing his legs so hard to the point that he's sure his fingertips are white. Cas's fingers start thrusting in and out of him faster and harder and he whimpers but resists the urge to rock down on them. His cock is aching and leaking heavily onto his stomach and holy hell he needs to be fucked. He whines loudly as the fingers start brushing insistently over his prostate in rhythmic motions, then there's a hand wrapping itself loosely around his cock and he yells, "Sir, please!"

  
"Look at you, whining and desperate for my touch. I want to hear you beg, Dean. You're already doing so well. Holding so still for me. Taking it so well. Do this for me." The hand tightens around his dick and starts pumping him firmly and Dean has to fight his brain to get his understanding of the English language back.  
  
  
"Fuck! Please, sir! Please! Cas, I need your cock. I need you in me! I need you fucking me so hard I won't walk straight tomorrow, or hell, a week from now! Please, Ca-Sir! Please! Please fuck me! I'll be so good, I promise! I promise! Please!" He's babbling incoherently at this point but apparently, it's what Cas wants to hear. Dean's been worked up forever now and he's so close to the edge already. Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ he's gonna cum if Cas doesn't stop.  
  
  
"I want you to cum, baby boy. Cum on my fingers like a good boy. Be my good boy. That's what you want, isn't it?" Dean groans loudly and starts rocking his hips into the thrusting fingers and they immediately still. "No. I said you could cum. I didn't say you could move. You will be punished, Dean. I warned you."  
  
  
Before Dean can process that, he's being grabbed and flipped and all of a sudden he's laying across Cas's lap, Cas's right arm keeping him pinned by pressing it down against his back. The fingers of his right hand slide back inside Dean's hole and he clenches around them needily. Then the slaps start raining down. They sting and tingle and shock him at first. This has only happened to him once before and it wasn't anything like this. Fuck, Cas is so good. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

  
"You've been bad, Dean, disobeying me." There's no rhythm, no rhyme or reason, and they're increasingly harder and faster. With fingers plunging into his hole and a harsh hand smacking his ass, forcing his cock to rub up against Cas's pant leg Dean's hurdling towards an orgasm at light speed. "Your ass looks so pretty with my hand print all over it." He whines loudly at the words. He's aching and leaking and rock hard against Cas's leg.

  
"C-Sir! Sir, please! I wa-anna cum! P-please, sir! Gonna cu-um!"

  
His yells turn to whimpers as the smacks stop and the burning/tingling in his ass cheeks radiates heat through him. The fingers are out of him before he can process and then he's being picked up and thrown down onto the bed, face down. Cas grabs roughly at Dean's hips and pulls him up to his knees. There's something cool drizzling over his hole and then there's something thick poking against him. Cas's cock head. "Please. Please may I move, sir? Please?"

  
He's not going to be able to hold still for this and they both know it. There's another harsh smack on his right cheek and he cries out, biting his lip to stifle the sound, eyes clenching shut. "I don't think that's what you should be asking me for, boy. Try again."

  
Dean yells the only thing he really _wants_ to ask for. "Please fuck me, sir! I want your cock! I need it. _Please fuck me!_ " The pleased growl he gets in response is almost drowned out by his scream when Cas thrusts inside him in one push, bottoming out in the first stroke.

  
" _Holy fuck!_ " Dean trembles and shakes in his effort to hold still.

  
"You feel so good, baby boy. So hot and wet and perfect for me." He's clutching the sheets so hard his fingers are starting to go numb. It takes everything in him not to rock back against Cas's big cock and fuck himself stupid. Oh, fuck. Cas rubs a hand soothingly up his spine.

  
"It's alright, baby boy. You're trembling so beautifully. You did so well for me. You can move. Show me how bad you want it, Dean." The words break a dam inside Dean and everything he's been holding back comes rushing out of him in a violent burst. He raises up on his hands and immediately rocks forward and fucks himself back onto Cas's cock. _Hard._ The hot drag of Cas's dick in him is heaven and Dean's eyes closed of their own accord. He slams himself back against Cas's unmoving form, trying to gain the movement he wants, the intensity he needs, the fierceness he craves. He needs more.

  
"Cas - Sir, please! I n-need you! I need you to fuck me so hard! Ple-ease!" Cas's hands tighten around Dean's hips and then he's slamming Dean back and pushing him forward with iron strength, giving him exactly what he needs. Cas's cock bumps his prostate randomly and he's hurtling towards an explosive orgasm. His balls are drawn up tight and his skin feels like it's full of hot magma writhing just underneath the surface. He's going to have bruises from Cas's grip over his hips but he relishes the pain. "Please, Cas!"

  
"Cum for me, Dean. I want to see that pretty little body writhe for me. You're so desperate. Fuck," Cas swears, "Cum for me, Dean. Cum on my cock." What else is Dean going to do but listen? He drops down onto his elbows and lets himself get plowed, Cas thrusting into him faster and deeper at this angle. He's slamming into Dean's sore ass, and he just. Needs. One. More. Thin- Cas's hand comes around his hip and grasps his cock tightly, jerking him furiously. "Cum Dean!"

  
It's a demand, and Dean complies with a wretched scream at finally being allowed release. His body hurls itself over that final edge and he crashes into delirious ecstasy. His body seizes up and his muscles lock but Cas keeps thrusting into him furiously. Dean's cock jumps and he sprays the cheap motel sheets with his cum in hot spurts until he's spent and shaking. Cas keeps fucking him, bumping his prostate randomly and Dean whimpers loudly, protesting the abuse but loving it at the same time. Cas is using him, using Dean's body to please himself. Fuck. Cas's hips sputter in their rhythm then he stills, gasping a quiet, impassioned groan (Dean!) and spurting into Dean's ass, coating his insides with sticky cum. Dean loves it. Cas _marking him,_ making him his. He shudders in delight as Cas finally stills and slumps down over Dean's back, then they crash in a sweaty heap on their sides, Cas's cock still buried in his ass. He slowly softens and eventually pulls out. Dean winces. He's just so damned tired, all fucked out. He feels Cas's fingers card through his sweaty hair soothingly.

  
"You're beautiful, baby boy. I love you like this." He murmurs against Dean's neck. Dean hums and presses his body tighter against Cas's, seeking comfort. The hand leaves his hair and wraps around his naked chest securely. "Don' leave, Cas. Please stay." He mumbles, desperately wishing Cas will. He feels a gentle kiss being pressed against his neck then Cas murmurs, "Of course, Dean. I will stay for as long as you wish me to be here with you."

  
"Forever 'kay with you?"

  
Cas chuckles. "That sounds good to me."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
